Darkness to Light
by RyleetheEpic
Summary: Kate is prepared to defeat Blake Hall and finish Operation Brighton. She's so close, but so far to restoring peace to Almia. But, an enemy she never dreamed of facing shows up. When she is close to being consumed by darkness, who will come to her aid? I stink at summaries...KatexKeith


**Alright guys! I did this in my free time and I think it's just super cute and cool! One-shot of Keith and Kate during the last part of Operation Brighton. Hope you guys will enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Pokemon or any of it's charecters!**

Darkness, consumed the sky as Kate stepped onto the roof of the Altru Tower, or should she say the Incredible Machine. A wicked wind tore at her ranger uniform as she made her way towards the sinister Shadow Crystal. Taking a deep breath she confronted the three men in front of her: Wheeler, Heath, and Blake Hall.

"Ah, welcome!" The president cheerfully greeted her. "Well I'll be…I seem to be all out of business cards. How careless of me." He paused before continuing. "No matter. Ahem…I am Blake Hall, the President of Altru Inc. From what I've been hearing this commotion…I understand that it's name in Operation Brighton?" His eyes became blank orbs as he stared into the air.

Blake Hall resumed. "Brighton…That is my father's name. Though a coincidence, I will consider it a family honor."

Wheeler a creepy, short man who was constantly rubbing his hands together, interrupted with a short session of maniacal laughter. "Eheheheheeee!"

Blake Hall dismissed the disruption without a glance. "It's also quite an honor to see someone go through so much to see me."

Kate bit back a stream of crude language. "You wish!" She snarled.

The President paid no attention to her little side comment with a wave. "Unfortunately for you, you arrived, shall we say, a smidgeon too late?"

Heath, one of the Sinis Trio, spoke up. "Us holding you up did something good after all." Kate had defeated all three of the Sinis Trio with ease, but they had held her back a little.

Blake Hall, who had had his back turned to Kate, pivoted around to face her. "Yes, I would say it's only been minutes since the Incredible Machine attained full power. But now, it's reach extends to the Almia region in it's entirety." A sinister and mad glint flashed from behind his tinted sun glasses. Evilly raising his hands in almost a shrug he said, "This brings all the Pokemon in Almia under my complete control. They are all mine to do my bidding and my bidding alone. I can have them excavating and mining. I can use them as cargo transports. Pokemon can be used individually to make electricity. Or those that make heat or push great volumes of water can be used to power major electrical plants. Or consider if you will, a time of crisis. What if we are threatened by outsiders? In such times, it would be hard to argue against using Pokemon as soldiers. Yes! This is the dream-energy machine that is fueled by Pokemon! Wouldn't you agree that description is a fitting one?"

Kate's anger was rising slowly. "How you can even think of using Pokemon like that is inconceivable! You're nothing but a mad man who wishes to obtain great power!" Kate could feel the angry tears begin to push out of her blue eyes.

Wheeler sniggered and whispered something in the President's ear. He nodded. The green-haired man walked in front of Kate. "Listen you uncouth child! Mr. Hall just wasted his beautiful speech on your unworthy ears. So as penance you will become my Pokemon's tasty snack!" With those words a single Bidoof charged Kate. Whipping out her Styler she captured the weak beaver Pokemon with ease.

"Oh? Not to worry. Say hello to another little friend. A Bidoof to take its place!" The small man laughed again.

"Enough of that." Blake Hall cut of Wheeler and pushed him to the side. Wheeler just laughed in a very confused way.

The President approached Kate. "What was your name…Kate was it? I don't think you understand how powerful the Incredible Machine really is. Kate, I think you fail to grasp the enormity of what it represents. Perhaps it's too much for anyone to truly understand. But everyone will come to accept it, once the new dawn arrives. Very soon, Altru will celebrate it's birthday. Let me give you a slight taste of what to expect."

The black-haired man walked up to the Incredible Machine's control panel. A dark pulsing light came from it. "Perhaps I should summon a Pokemon worthy of this occasion." The President pondered. "A Pokemon that is worthy of ushering a new age of darkness..." A loud noise started to rumble and the wind tore at Kate's hair. "That said, that Pokemon…No. Not it. Not now. Ah, but this is absolutely wonderful! From here I have my choice at any Pokemon. They are all for me to summon. Gigaremo? Miniremo? No longer necessary. Ah! There, a Pokemon that is perfect for! I have just spotted it in the Haruba Desert."

The Shadow Crystal began to glint with a sinister black light. Out of nowhere a Dusknoire appeared beside Blake Hall. It cried out ominously. "Dusknoire, the Ranger has joined us for our celebration. Give our guest a demonstration of our gratitude!"

Kate set a determined look on her face. "Bring it," she challenged. The ghost-type Pokemon slowly floated towards her. She could feel Pacharisu shiver against her leg. "It's alright, buddy! We can do this." Kate tried to encourage her Pokemon as she pulled out her Styler and met the Dusknoire half way.

"Duskkkknoooire…" It called out in a low voice.

_A few minutes later…_

"Capture complete!" Kate cried triumphantly as the Dusknoire accepted her friendship. She quickly set it free. A small look of astonishment lined the face of Blake Hall. "Quite impressive…" He muttered. "But don't get too full of yourself yet, Kate. You're sorely mistaken if you think you've won."

A smug smile appeared on his face. "Don't you see? I've already won. So long as I have the Incredible Machine, I can summon any Pokemon whenever and wherever. It's physically impossible for me to lose. Do you understand now?"

"Look here, _sir," _Kate emphasized the last word taking a step forward. The yellow stone flashed brilliantly. "I don't care how many Pokemon you send at me. I will capture and befriend every single one of them because that is a Pokemon Ranger's job!"

"What was that flash now?" Genuine worry passed over the Atru President's face. "You…What are you hiding from me!?"

With a smirk set on Kate's lips she took the crescent-shaped gem from her pocket. "Oh? Did you mean this?"

"It…It can't be! The Yellow gem?!" The President exclaimed. Heath stepped forward, sweating nervously, and said, "We are meaning to report earlier, but we three fail at protecting it. Not thinking you will forgive us but…But, sir, Boss, you having that Pokemon already, so okay, I am hoping…"

"You blundering oaf!" Blake yelled. "It was crucial that the three gems be kept apart from each other! All we needed was to retain one of them! Just one! If we keep even one the Shadow Crystal cannot be harmed! Did you not understand that?!" The man took a step towards Heath. "You incompetents failed to protect the Yellow Gem or the barrier! And now you expect that Pokemon to cover for your mistakes? This takes some nerve. You don't even have the courage or wits to run like the other two."

Heath's lips trembled in fear. "B-but…I is so worried about Boss that…"

"Silence!" Blake cut in. "I have no use for underlings like you, with the Incredible Machine I have all the Pokemon in the Almia region to be my servents!"

"NOT A CHANCE!" Voices yelled. Everyone looked around in shock. Kate looked up and grinned. Flying on Staraptors were Sven and Wendy. "Hall! We can hear your ravings from even up here! Kate get ready!" Sven shouted. "We'll put the finishing touches on Operation Brighton!"

This time it was Wendy's voice. "The three gems have to be brought close to the Shadow Crystal! Kate, get your Yellow Gem as close to it as you possibly can!"

Sven brought out the Blue Gem and Wendy the Red Gem. Each had a flashing light pulse from it. "This is it folks! Staraptor we're going in!"

Down below, Kate prepared to run to the Shadow Crystal, when Blake Hall started to speak, again. "You think you are clever Rangers?! You leave me no choice. That Pokemon will be unleashed." He turned and walked towards the Incredible Machine's control panel. "Ah, what fortuitous timing! Midnight has arrived! On Altru's day of birth, let your presence be shown in all its dark glory! Now! Awaken from the darkness! Rise, my Darkrai!"

The Incredible Machine seemed to pump its power even harder as the Pokemon was being summoned. Kate looked up to see that Sven's and Wendy's Staraptors were acting up and panicking. "Hold on you guys!" She called up to her fellow Top Rangers. All of a sudden a huge rumbling shook the ground beneath her feet. "What the-?"

Blake Hall walked up to her again. "A Pokemon that stores the energy of darkness within it's body. That is Darkrai. It is the most beloved of all my Pokemon!" Behind him a black abyss opened up the ground and slowly the malevolent Pokemon appeared. "Go on Darkrai! Invite this hero-fixated girl to your world of darkness!"

"Gai goh gi gah…" The Darkrai slowly approached Kate. For the first time in her entire time as a Ranger, a cold hand called fear, clutched at her fast beating heart. "No…," Kate whispered clutching Pacharisu. The Dark-type Pokemon rose up in front of her and opened a dark chasm beneath her feet. It started to pull it towards her. "Ranger," came Blake Hall's voice. "Go into the world of darkness!"

As Kate started to sink into the pitch blackness many thoughts passed through her head. _I will never get to say good-bye to my family and my little sister. Pachirisu, my loyal friend, was dragged into this because of me. And Keith…there were so many things I never got to say to him. I never told him how much of a friend he meant to me. How much I admired his bravery and selflessness. And…_, tears sprung to her eyes. _I never got to tell him how much I love him! From the first day of Ranger School, even though I didn't know it, I had feelings for him. I love his sensitive, sweet side; I even love his over self-confidence!_ With that Kate closed her eyes, giving up on living. With one last burst of strength she feebly reached her hand out of the darkness.

Right then a familiar voice yelled, "KATE!" She heard a whooshing sound and a strong hand grabbed her outstretched one tightly. Kate was easily pulled into the arms of her rescuer. She looked up at them and her heart skipped a beat. Grinning down at her was none other than Keith. "Miss me Pigtails?" The read head teased with a flirtatious wink.

"Keith?! When did you…Why did you?" The words just spilled over her tongue in a jumbled mess. Keith's face hardened and he pulled Kate closer to him. "Did you just ask why I saved you?" Kate was about to reply when Keith pressed his lips hard to her own. Her heart soared as he gently caressed her cheek. Kate tried to pull away but Keith held her close to him. His lips felt so soft and his eyelashes brushed against her skin. When they finally stopped Keith looked her straight in the eye.

"Kate, the reason I saved you is because I love you!" Keith blushed at his own words but continued. "You're the most beautiful girl in all of Almia and I have been in love with you since the first day of Ranger School." He stroked her nose with his thumb. "Kate, you are the most amazing Ranger in the world and the best person I know. I'm in love with you-" But his words were cut off as Kate kissed him deeply.

Kate kept her lips close to his so when she spoke they brushed together. " Keith…I have loved you for a thousand years and will love you for forever and always. When I was in that stupid hole all I could think of was how I could never tell you my feelings. But know I can say them: Keith, I love you!" Kate said them so surely and lovingly she blushed as red as Keith's hair.

The red-headed boy pulled her in, kissed her forehead, and whispered. "Kate…You don't know how long I have been waiting for those words." The brunette snuggled into the boy's well-muscled chest. "Same here…" She whispered. Keith brought her to arm's length and grinned determinedly at her with a wink. "Hey, Pigtails, I'd love to cuddle and make-out with you, but we seem to have situation on our hands."

Keith flew her back down to the ground. "Keith! Here's the Yellow Gem! Take it and join Wendy and Sven." The red-head took the glowing gem from Kate. "I won't let you down, Kate!" He bent down from the Staraptor and lightly kissed her, letting his hand fall to her cheek. "I love you Pigtails! Kick that Blake Hall's butt for me!"

Kate smiled at her best friend. "Alright! I won't let you down either Keith! I love you too Hot-shot!" She watched Keith join the other two Rangers. Setting a brave look on her face, she turned to Blake Hall and Darkrai. "Well here goes nothing! I'm doing this for Pokemon, Almia, the Ranger Union, my family, and Keith! Bring it!" With that she charged the Darkrai with one thought in her head. _Dang, Keith, _she thought._ You're one good kisser. _

**Sooooo...How was it? This is my first one-shot and I decided I'd use these two, because they are super duper adorable! Thank you! Don't forget to Review and favorite. Also tell me if you want more of this type of stuff! **

**I love you all!**

**Rylee XOX**

**P.S. Don't forget to check out my other story It's Not Always Black and White, a ToukoxN story!**


End file.
